This is an application for years 16-20 of NIDA?s CTN Florida Node Alliance (FNA). We aim to build on our past record of success in leading CTN trials in the areas of adolescents, HIV, and interventions for Hispanic substance users; supporting clinical partners and community treatment programs? participation in CTN trials; and leading Node-wide dissemination activities, nationally and internationally. The bidirectional collaboration between scientists and clinical and community partners has been the foundation of our Node and is the mission of the FNA. We propose to expand our reach to a wider spectrum of substance use disorder populations and further engage health care providers, networks, SUD specialty providers, scientists and informatics experts to build the research evidence on new models for mainstream and integrated SUD care and treatment. Our research agenda aims to integrate SBIRT and adolescent drug abuse treatment into primary care settings-- pediatric and school based healthcare centers-- and seeks to improve treatment outcomes in adolescent drug abuse specialty clinics. We also aim to evaluate new and existing models of SUD treatment for substance users at risk for HIV, to test strategies to improve the HIV care continuum among HIV-positive substance users and to test strategies that address co-morbidities associated with HIV including Hepatitis C and depression. To accomplish our research agenda and fulfill the CTN?s mission, we bring to the CTN comprehensive health systems such as the Miami VA Healthcare System, the Jackson Health System, Baptist Health System and the University of Miami Health System; and networks such as school-based healthcare centers in Miami-Dade and Colorado, a networks of FQHCs through Health Choice Network; OneFlorida Clinical Research Consortium - a 914 member, practice-based research network (PBRN); the AIDS HealthCare Foundation with 42 HIV care sites, both inpatient and outpatient; and specialty substance use treatment programs, both hospital and community-based, stand alone and as part of comprehensive health systems. Organizations included overwhelmingly have EHRs which can be modified to add NIDA Common Data Elements and that will facilitate point-of-care trials. The FNA, together with the CTN Southern Consortium, bring to the CTN the resources and tools of the CTSA National Consortium.